


"I love you"

by PaperGrounds



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Cuddles, Cute, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Suicide attempt, Love, M/M, Tree Bros, treebros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 03:11:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11153016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperGrounds/pseuds/PaperGrounds
Summary: Connor fully acknowledges he's in love.





	"I love you"

Connor's mind was most definitely somewhere other then where his heart was. He was home, laying with Evan on his bed, tangled in the sheets, their limbs intertwined lazily. He could hear loud, steady beats coming from inside their chests, from their hearts. And all of his thoughts, worries, and that nagging little voice inside his head almost seemed to be blocked out by the sound.

It was like he didn't care.  
In that moment, he was helpless, falling hard for beautiful being in front of him.

The one that talked him into putting the blade down that one, cold evening.  
The one that listened to all his pointlessly angry rants.  
The one that cared about the silliest opinions he had to offer.  
The one that kissed him like the world around them had disappeared.  
That one that loved him with everything in him.

For once in his life nothing more mattered to him. His mind was somewhere else, long gone. He just thought about the boy in front of him.  
How he loved it when he let out that shy laugh, and that if you'd made a good enough joke, would soon turn into snorts and giggles.  
Or his eyes- His bright green eyes just lit up with delight whenever they were together.  
His kisses were sweet, quick, unsure, until he started getting comfortable with them being long and passionate. If he was being honest, they had needed practice in that area, but they got the hang of it soon enough. 

The thought made him smile a bit. 

"..Connor?"

A hand on his cheek, thumbs behind his ears.  
Evan had brought him back from his thoughts. 

"Yeah Ev?" He moved, wrapping his arms around the boy's waist, pulling him into his chest to kiss his forehead. He could stay like this forever. 

"You okay?"

"Of course."

"Okay."

"I love you." 

"Really?" 

"Ev, I've told you this thirty million times."

"I'll never really.. get tired of hearing it."

"And I won't get tired of saying it."

**Author's Note:**

> hi!!  
> ah ok so I've never really written anything good enough to post?? but I thought this was super cute so I hope you liked it :')  
> if you wanna see more, then you can leave suggestions, I'd totally be up for the challenge.  
> ok that's all, tysm for reading <3  
> stay classy


End file.
